You and me are like one heartbeat
by AnimeBride
Summary: Sanji’s lost in thoughts when the annoying marimo decides to keep him company, but is the cook really fine with that? And what will they do when the cook anciently cuts himself, and who is reasonably for his bad attention..? Parings? Yes ;D


**Summary:** Sanji's lost in thoughts when the annoying marimo decides to keep him company, but is the cook really fine with that? And what will they do when the cook anciently cuts himself, and who is reasonably for his bad attention..? Read and find out what happens! Parings? Yes ;)

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** ZoroxSanji

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I mean, if I did… _**-nosebleed-**_

**Author's Notes:** My second fan fiction in English, a lot better then the first if I may say so myself.  
I know it's not a long one, sorry for that. If you want more you can always leave a review or two. ;)  
Oh, and that reminds me; if you don't like love between two guys, then don't read it! Quit blame the writer for it, **love is about love, not gender!**

* * *

**You and me**** are like one heartbeat  
By AnimeBride  
Mello**

* * *

_Love is bind, right? __  
But what if the person you love is blind? For love, I mean...  
That would really complicate things, wouldn't it?  
He can't see my feelings; he's blind towards my love.  
Yes, I said __**he**__. He's a man. The person I love is a man.  
I can't lie to myself any more; I. Love. A. Motherfucking. Man.__But he doesn't love me back, not at all. He's blind, just as love.  
And I love him._

"Oi, Needlebrow. Shouldn't you be making dinner instead of daydreaming?" The first mate's rough voice made Sanji snap out of his own world and back to Going Merry, where he was making dinner for the crew.

"Shout up, Moss-head!" The cook replied annoyed as he returned to what he had been working with before he had slipped away into his own world, chopping vegetables. "I'm so fucking tired of you and your shit! Just leave me alone!"

"What the.."

"I _said_, LEAVE ME ALONE, FUCKHEAD!"

"Sanji, look where you're chopping!"

"Fuck." Was the only word the blonde was able to say when he saw what he had done, a quite deep cut could be seen on his hand and the red liquid that coloured his usually pale skin red showed no signs of coagulation.

"Are you ok?" Zoro asked a bit concerned, the cook was always so careful when it came down to his precious hands and this was actually the first time Zoro saw them get hurt.

"Fuck." Sanji inspected his hand, he couldn't believe is eyes!

"Shouldn't you do something about the blood?" The swordsman tried as he carefully putted one of his hands on Sanji's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"…" The blonde remained quiet, which annoyed Zoro.

"Come here, stupid cook." He showed Sanji down on one of the cheers that were in the kitchen. When he was sore that the blonde wouldn't do any attempts to start cooking again he walked over and brought the first aid kit to the table, he knew there was one in the kitchen, but he had never imagined that _**Sanji**_ would ever need it.

The wounded cook watched as the first mate bandaged his hand, he couldn't even think of a word that would describe how he felt. The whole situation was awkward, embarrassing, uncomfortable and stupid! And yet, a side of Sanji enjoyed having his own hand in Zoro's.

"Fuck." Sanji whispered as he felt how tears made their way down his cheeks. This was just perfect! Were there any way now he could possibly be more useless in front of Zoro?

"What the.. Why in the world are you crying?"

"I'm… I'm just so pathetic…" Sanji's thin body began to shake; he couldn't hold it in any more. Those feelings, which he had desperate tried to fight back the whole time, he just couldn't do it any more.

"…" Zoro was quiet for a moment, just watching the broken cook. Then he putted his strong arms around him and pulled Sanji into a tight, warm embrace. The blonde was so shocked that he didn't know what to say, he just cuddled himself closer to the man he loved. Zoro's heartbeat and breath were so close to himself that it made his own pulse race.

"Hey.. Your heartbeat… Does it race this much when Luffy hugs you too?"

"O-of course not!" Even though he didn't want it himself, he lifted his head from the swordsman's chest, careful enough so that the hug didn't end, and looked deep into Zoro's eyes. "It's racing because it's you, Zoro…!" Slowly, slowly he captured the green haired man's lips with his own; the kiss was sensitive and gentle.

"So..?" Sanji carefully tried when Zoro just remained quiet. He didn't cry anymore, but the tears had made his eyes brighter than they used to be, so now he looked even younger and cuter than he normally did.

"Well..." The swordsman finally said. "I prefer that face compared to the crying one…"

"WHAT!? What the hell is that suppose to mean, you little shit!" The cook was shaking in anger. He had given himself completely to the man in front of him, and _this_ was the answer?

"Sanji," Zoro pulled himself really close and gave Sanji an "Eskimo-kiss", at least he blonde though they were named so. "It means that I rather see your kissing face than the other one, got it?"

"… Owh..."

"Yeah, so shout up and let yourself be kissed." Said and done, Sanji soon felt Zoro's warm lips against his own. But this kiss was different; it was passionate and a bit desperate… It was just like if the first mate could get enough of the cook. Sanji moved himself to Zoros lap as he separated his own lips and tasted the younger man fully for the first time. Their tongues met and began a dance for dominance, the sensation made Zoro moan, and that sent shivers down Sanji's back…

_Love __may be blind.  
But he isn't._

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** YESSUH! It's done! :D This took maybe one - two hours to write and I came up with the idea on the way to the bathroom from my room, so it's just a little side project.  
Right now I'm writing on my new fiction called "What I'm thinking now" and it should be finished quite soon. Want to hear a secret? It's a M fiction! :O _**-blush-**_ You would like read it, wouldn't you? ;D  
Please give me some reviews, so that I know what you think of this one, and they make me happy! Yeey :D _And they make it easier for me to continue to write on my new fiction_. :3

Hugs and cute gay boys to Leo, who helped me with the spelling when I was done, love ya!

And **THANK ****YOU**** FOR READING!**_**  
-t**__**hrows hearts and flowers around me-**_

_Psssst..!! If you wish to **hear**__ the story so check out my profile, I will post the address as soon as I and Leo have filmed the shit. XD And yes, Leo will read it, with his own great__** royal English**__!  
I will probably play the little child who wants to hear a bedtime story.. ;D  
You can always watch it if you just like to see how I and Leo are like in the real.. __**–blush-**_


End file.
